This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Examine whether inflammatory markers in major depression differ according to whether or not individuals experience comorbid chronic musculoskeletal pain. Examine the relationship between both depression and sleep disturbance severity and serum markers of inflammation in older adults with major depression.